flushedawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rita Malone
Rita Malone is the deuteragonist in Flushed Away. She is Roddy's girlfriend and partner. Rita is adventurous and brave, and has been seen to care for others and keep promises as well as being kind to her enormous family. 'Fiction' ''Flushed Away'' film Voice Actor: Kate Winslet Rita is first introduced to Roddy by a fisherman when Roddy lands in the bustling city of Ratropolis in the sewers of Kensington, London. The fisherman tells Roddy, who's looking for a way home, that he knows someone; a "shady customer." Roddy is lead to Rita's boat, the Jammy Dodger, and is captured by Rita's mechanic hand. Startled and flustered, the trapped Roddy babbles "sorry Mr Captain Skipper thingy -" To which we then see Rita as she emerges from the shadows and angrily declares "Hey! That's MISS Captain Skipper thingy to you!" Roddy is shocked to discover the captain is female. Rita asks Roddy what he is doing on her boat to which Roddy tells her he needs help getting home. Rita cuts him off, telling him she has her own problems. Suddenly, the pair hear voices coming towards them. Rita quickly releases Roddy and tells him to get down and keep quiet. Roddy asks why and Rita angrily covers his mouth and hisses that there are dangerous rats after her who wish to kill her. Roddy agrees to keep quiet but accidently leans on the boat's horn, revealing to the hench-rats their location. Furious, Rita calls him an idiot and watches with disgust as Roddy clumsily attempts to leave, knocking over things before falling into the water. With the hench rats approaching, Rita desperately tries to get the boat's engine working. Suddenly, the rats attack and Rita fights them until she and Roddy are grabbed by one of the hench rats, Whitey. Rita struggles to free herself and kicks the rat's glasses off his face yelling "let me go, you pink-eyed freak!" ''Flushed Away - The Game'' Voice actor: Susan Duerden *To be expanded Gallery File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita.png|Rita sneaking past the Toad's bedroom File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita Fighting.png|Rita fighting a guard File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita Screenshot 2.png File:Flushed Away Video Game Rita Screenshot.png|Rita using her bungee cord to sneak into the Toad's headquarters File:2006_flushed_away_008.jpg|Rita being held captive with Roddy by Whitey File:Flushed Away Slug Kissing Rita's Grandmother.jpg|Roddy uses a slug to keep Rita's grandmother away from him File:Rita Icon.png|Rita's Icon Ladykiller and Thimblenose Ted tiding up the heroes.jpg 71CA4EE7-7D17-486D-9FA0-4594B7A31DD0.png 7AA8EF24-5A44-4B79-8D24-A62358250D20.jpeg F6256A11-5183-423C-88AB-4DE8C3473C74.jpeg Language Versions Languages W/Voice Actors: Albanian-??? Arabic (Egypt)-??? Arabic (Saudi Arabia)-??? Azerbaijani-??? Bulgarian-? Cantonese-??? Catalan-??? Croatian-??? Czech-??? Danish-??? Dutch-??? English (US)-Kate Winslet English (UK)-Kate Winslet Estonian-??? Finnish-??? Flemish-??? French (Canada)-??? French (France)-??? Georgian-? German-??? Greek-??? Hebrew-??? Hindi-??? Hungarian-??? Icelandic-??? Indonesian-Not Dubbed Italian-??? Japanese-Yuko Kaida Korean-??? Latvian-??? Lithuanian-??? Malay-??? Mandarin Chinese-??? Mongolian-? Norwegian-??? Persian-??? Polish-??? Portuguese (Brazil)-??? Portuguese (Portugal)-??? Romanian-Not Dubbed Russian-??? Serbian-??? Slovak-??? Slovene-??? Spanish (Latin)-??? Spanish (Spain)-Jessica Ortiz Swedish-??? Taiwanese Mandarin-??? Tamil-??? Telugu-?? Thai-??? Turkish-??? Ukrainian-??? Uzbek-??? Vietnamese-? Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Flushed Away Category:Characters in Flushed Away: The Video Game Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Red Characters Category:Characters with Green Eyes Category:Animals Category:Rats Category:Reformed